What Happened to you?
by BlueMoonlightSunset
Summary: The Happy hungry bunch ended up breaking the statue of the green dragon. What happened next, was very unexpected. Rated K But will get more mature later on
1. The Mysterious Smoke

**Chapter 1:**

 **The mysterious smoke**

After weeks of traveling, the happy hungry bunch made it to the mountains. They were trying to find the dragon statue of the green dragon, so they could place it in the castle in Kouka, but, obviously not yet since Yona has not won her crown back yet. Instead, they were getting prepared.

"Hey, I think I see the statue" hollered Kija.

He led the way to the statue.

"Perfect!" Said Yona "Let's go and bring it to somewhere safe. Maybe...Kija's village?"

Then, Jae-Ha replied "I guess, but we should hurry, it looks like it's going to-"

All of a sudden, it started to pour and thunder. The group ran into a nearby cave and settled in.

"Soooo...now what?" Asked Hak.

"Well, we might want to be careful with the statue. If we break it...who knows..." said Kija.

"Well, since we don't have anything to do"Zeno smiled, and thought to himself. _Maybe I'll have fun playing around. "_ I have an idea about what we should do!"

"What" replied Hak

Zeno smiles once more and pushed Hak into Jae-Ha, which landed on the statue of the green dragon.

"ZENO!" Both guys hollered.

Before anyone could do anything, the statue broke into pieces and spread a purple mist. Everyone was shocked, but when it reached the four dragons, they were all in pain. Kija's claw was burning and Jae-Ha's leg felt like it was being torn off. Zeno, kept feeling pain once in a while, and Sinha's eyes felt like they were being scratched and pulled out. Hak,Yona,And Yun kept hollering their friends's names out, until they passed out from the mist. A few seconds after, the dragons were also, out cold.

Mostly everyone woke up. They were all exhausted about what happened earlier. They stood up and stretched. They looked at each other, until Yun noticed that two people were missing.

"Hey guys? Where's Zeno and Sinha?"questioned Yun.

Everyone didn't know. Until they heard Kija scream.They all raced over to him.

"What's wrong Kija?!?!?" Asked Yona.

"I t-think that's Z-Zeno and Sinha..." he stuttered. He then pointed at something. Everyone gasped. Zeno had the same length of hair, but his chest was rounded and he looked a little shorter. Sinha had hair that went passed his shoulders, but remained the same height, and his chest was also rounded, except not as noticeable as Zeno's and appeared to be the same height as before.

"THEY TURNED INTO WOMEN?!?" Shouted Yun.

"Calm down, I think it was the purple mist" Hak calmly stated. Yun was going to argue with him, but both of them noticed that both Zeno and Sinha were waking up. Yun helped Zeno up. He ended up happy and jumpy, until he noticed _her_ new form.

"Guys, what happened to me?" Asked Zeno. Her voice was unusually high pitched.

"Ummmmm...you and Sinha were turned into girls." Answered Yun. Zeno then laughed.

"Zeno is fine with that! Little Miss won't have to be the only lady anymore!" She then walked to Sinha, which was very confused.

"Hmm...Sinha, you look strange. Wait!" She rushes over and brought over a clean white bandage.

"Close you're eyes Sinha."

Sinha obeyed and closed her eyes. Zeno then lifted the mask off of Sinha's face. She noticed that she flinched, but calmed down. Zeno put the mask aside and looked at Sinha's closed eyes.Sinha had long curled lashes, but her red markings were still there. Zeno ran her fingers over the markings, which startled Sinha. After a few moments, Zeno covered Sinha's eyes with the bandage.

"There. Now the mask won't ruin your hair* said Zeno, which smiled triumphantly.Sinha was confused at first, but she understood later on. Zeno then grabbed onto Sinha's hand and brought her over to Yona.

"Hello miss!!! Like the way we look now? You won't have to be the only lady anymore!" Zeno happily said.

"You guys look beautiful!!!"said Yona.

"No no no, I think Seiryuu is beautiful as a lady." Zeno replied. Yona then laughed.

"Whatever you say Zeno" she said happily.

"Sinha, do you know Where Ryokuryuu is?" Asked Zeno. Sinha nodded and answered quietly,

"He's...at the end...of the cave..."

"Ok! Let's go to him!" Said Zeno, as he went to the end of the cave with Sinha. Zeno halted when she spotted Jae-Ha.

"Jae-Ha! Look at Me and Sinha! We're ladies now!!" It looked like Jae-Ha was thinking about something, since he wasn't looking at them.

" That's impossible you can't just turn into...oh,wow" He looked at Zeno and Sinha.

"Zeno thinks it's crazy!!! Do you think that too Ryoukuryuu? Ryoukuryuu? Hello?" Zeno was waving her hand in front of Jae-Ha's face. "Ryokuryuu, you ok? You seem...?" She noticed that Jae-Ha's face was tinted with a light blush. "What's wrong Ryokuryuu?" Zeno Asked "u-um n-nothing." Jae-Ha replied. Zeno tried to see what Jae-Ha was looking at. "What are you looking at?" Zeno looked at the direction that Jae-Ha was looking at. He was surprised at what he saw. Jae-Ha was looking at Sinha. While he was looking at her, she was looking at Zeno questionably. She didn't notice that Jae-Ha was staring at her. "Ummm. I don't know what go say" said Zeno. Then Zeno thought to himself, _"Is Ryokuryuu falling in love with Seiryuu?"_


	2. Bad Idea

**Chapter 2:**

 **Bad Idea**

 **This chapter may be a little mature for younger viewers/readers.**

Jae-Ha continued to stare at Sinha. His face was still flushed with a light blush. After a few moments, Zeno went to the fire for dinner. She waved to Jae-Ha and went. Shina also went to flow her, so she waved to Jae-Ha and walked away to follow Zeno,

"Hey guys!!! Guess what?" Hollored Yona.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"You guys didn't hear?" Said Jae-Ha as he exited the end of the cave. "What?" Questioned Kija.

"Well, Kouka won against the fire tribe." Answered Jae-Ha.

" Awesome" Yona happily Shouted.

Jae-Ha laughed. He then saw that there was no empty seat, all except a seat next to Sinha. He walked over and awkwardly sat down next to her.

"Well, how shall we celebrate that?"

"Well, I brought 3 bottles of wine" said Yun.

"Good enough" said Jae-Ha and Hak at the same time.Then, Jae-Ha had an idea. "Whoever drinks the most is the champion. If you bail out, you have to do what the winner wants you to do." Everyone nodded their head, except Yun,Zeno,Kija,And Sinha. They walked away to the end of the cave to rest. The rest drank. Yona was the first to pass out. Hak ended up carrying her to the others.Then, Hak and Jae-Ha were competing against each other. All the bottles were empty, and both guys were very drunk. Hak went to sleep right away, while Jae-Ha stayed awake. He walked to the end of the cave and saw everyone sleeping, but, there was one person missing. _Sinha,_ Jae-Ha thought.

After a little bit of walking, he found Sinha sitting on a rock, looking at the moon. Her hair was blowing with the wind and her blindfold was off. He really wanted to see her eyes, but he didn't want to scare her. He really thought that it was quite a sight. He noticed that Sinha put on her blindfold and turned around to look at him. He felt a warm blush creeping onto his face. "Heey Shiiinnna" He said. Sinha jumped off of the rock and looked at him. "Jae-Ha...are you...ok?" She asked him. "Of cooouurse I aaam" he replied.

He then walked over to Sinha, who was backing up. He continued to walk towards Sinha, which ended up backing up into a tree. Sinha then started to blush a dark tint of pink. "J-Jae-Ha?" She heard her voice shake. Jae-Ha then put his arms around her and pulled her very close. He felt Sinha start to shake a little. "Iittsss oookk Myyy bbbeeauttifuul fflloowwweer" He said and started to kiss her neck. Sinha then started to blush a darker tint of pink. She was about to tell Jae-Ha to stop, but he covered her mouth with his hand, while the other held her hands above her head. He then kissed her sensitive spot on her neck, which led Sinha to shudder. He then started to remove her black cloak. "J-Jae-Ha" she said quietly "p-please s-stop" She pleaded silently. He didn't listen, and continued to remove her blue shirt. "J-Jae-Ha...p-please...s-s-stop..." she pleaded again. Jae-Ha continued to not listen to her and removed her top, which left her to have her undergarments. He was about to remove everything fully,until he felt a tear drop fall on his hand. He looked at Sinha's face and noticed that she was crying silently. _She really meant it..._ Jae-Ha thought...he then noticed what he was doing. He quickly removed his hands and let go of Sinha, which continued to cry and face Jae-Ha fearfully. Even if he couldn't see it, he felt like her eyes were filled of fear...all because of him.

He stroked her face gently and pulled her close."S-Sinha...I-I'm so s-sorry...please...f-forgive me." Sinha stopped crying and leaned into his embrace. "I...forgive...y-you..." she quietly said. Jae-Ha then noticed that she didn't have her clothes on, except her undergarments. He blushed at the sight of her and wrapped his cloak around her to cover her. He handed the clothes to her and looked away.

After Sinha had her clothes on, Jae-Ha noticed that she was exhausted. How did he know? He noticed that she was walking slower than usual and she was leaning forward a little."Sinha, are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded as a response. He believes her, until she was really slow. She continued to walk, until Jae-Ha picked her up and carried her to the cave.

Finally, in a couple minutes, they arrived at the cave. He was going to tell Sinha that she could get off, but he just blushed. He saw that Sinha was leaning against him, and was sleeping. He gently placed her down and layed down. He then placed her on him, so she could use him as a pillow. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his heart, just by looking at Sinha. _I...think I'm in love with Sinha..._ thought Jae-Ha. _I just wish she could feel the same way about me...what am I thinking?!?_

Jae-Ha continued to fight with himself in his mind, until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
